Syntheses of pentacoordinate sulfure species have been extended to sulfurane imines. The chemistry of these novel species will be explored. Simpler examples of pentavalent carbon species will be sought. The synthesis of an ortho-bridged triarylcarbinol with bridge sulfur atoms will be pursued using new synthetic methodology involving the directed ortho-lithiation of arenesulfonic acids.